


Bugs- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 8. Feedback is appreciated.





	Bugs- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 8. Feedback is appreciated.

As Dean was driving through neighborhoods, you saw a house that was decorated with red balloons with a sign that said ‘Open House’.

“I know where we can start.” You pointed out the sign you saw and then you saw another one that said ‘Models Open. New Buyers’ BBQ Today!’

“I’m kind of hungry for a little barbeque, how about you?” Dean asked.

“Hell yeah!” You grinned. You loved food. If it was edible, you were eating it.

“Dean,” Sam said knowingly.

“What, we can’t talk to the locals?” Dean scoffed.

“The free foods got nothing to do with it?” Sam asked.

“Of course not. I’m a professional.” Dean pulled over and got out with you and Sam.

“Screw that, I’m starving.” You grinned and walked with the boys to the open house.

“You’re always starving,” Sam said.

“Well, yeah.” Everyone knew you loved food. You ate so much of it but none of it went anywhere. You thanked whoever graced you with a high metabolism.

“Growing up in a place like this would freak me out,” Dean said as he walked.

“Why?” Sam looked confused.

“Come on, Sam, the well, manicured lawns, the “How was your day, honey?” I’d blow my brains out.” You said for Dean.

“Yeah, that right there.” Dean grinned.

“There’s nothing wrong with normal.” Sam shrugged.

“I’d take our family over normal over any day.” Dean shrugged.

“Who likes being normal? It’s not fun.” You smiled and walked to the front door, knocking. An older gentleman answered the door and you smiled sweetly.

“Is this the barbeque?” Dean asked before you could say anything.

“Yeah, not the best weather, but, I’m Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are?” Larry said.

“Y/N, Sam, Dean.” You smiled, pointing to each brother respectfully.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?” Larry asked.

“This is my boyfriend and his brother came along to help us look.” You grabbed Dean’s hand and smiled up at Larry who nodded.

“Great! Well, come on in.” Larry lead you and the brothers inside the house and outside to the backyard. You were lucky that the brothers didn’t say anything to you about what you said. You watched as a lot of people laughed and ate with each other, talking as if they all knew one another.

“You said you were the developer?” Sam asked.

“Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what? We built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We’re the first family in Oasis Plains,” Larry smiled and walked you over to a woman who smiled at him. “This is my wife, Joanie.”

“Hi.” Joanie smiled at you. You shook her hand and she shook Sam’s and Dean’s as well.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” You said.

“This is Y/N, Sam, and Dean.” Larry introduced you to his wife.

“Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.” Larry joked. You laughed, not because it was funny, but because you needed this guy to like you.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Larry smiled and walked off, leaving you with his wife.

“Don’t let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.” Joanie smiled. Another, younger woman, came to join your conversation and you smiled at her.

“Hi, I’m Lynda Bloome, head of sales.” You smiled and shook her hand.

“And Lynda was second to move in. She’s a very noisy neighbor, though.” Joanie joked as she walked away.

“She’s kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners?” Lynda asked.

“Well, my boyfriend and I are. Sam is his brother and he’s just helping us look.” You smiled.

“Great!” Lynda nodded.

“Right, Dean, why don’t you talk to Larry and Sam and I will talk to Lynda.” You smiled at Dean.

“Sure, thing, sweetheart.” Dean turned to leave but as he was leaving, he smacked your ass. You gasped and looked at him to see him smirking and walking away. That cheeky bastard. You turned back towards Lynda to see her talking Sam’s ear off and you stared at her.

What the hell was she talking about? Why did she think that Sam cared? Did you just hear her say shower head? You looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary when you saw something crawling towards Lynda’s hand. Your eyes went wide and your nudged Sam hard for a few times before he looked at you with a confused look.

“On the table.” You whispered. There was a giant fucking spider and you need it off. It was a tarantula and you  _hated_  bugs and spiders and things that had more than 2 legs. Sam chuckled slightly and looked up to see a teenage boy smiling and snickering, watching the spider crawl on.

“Excuse me,” Sam said, lightly pushing Lynda out of the way.

“Oh, okay.” She took that as her sign to leave because she walked off. Sam reached for the spider and let him crawl on his overgrown hand.

“Sam, what the hell are you thinking? That’s a damn spider!” You followed him and watched as the teenage boy sighed to himself.

“Are you going to tell my dad?” He scoffed, taking his spider back. You could tell he was a bitchy teenager. This is why you couldn’t have kids. You hated back talk.

“I don’t know, who’s your dad?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.” The boy scoffed.

“Ouch. First name basis with the old man--sounds pretty grim.” You said as you eyeballed the spider.

“Want to hold him?” He held out his spider to you and you jumped back and glared.

“Screw you.” You muttered quietly as the boy chuckled.

“Matthew,” You heard a man say sternly. You watched as Larry came over and stood right next to his son. “I am so sorry about my son and his… pet.”

“It’s no bother,” Sam said politely.

“Excuse us.” He took his son away and Dean walked over to you.

“Why would you touch a fucking spider?” You said with a disgusted face.

“Relax, sweetheart, your boyfriend will protect you,” Dean smirked as he approached you and Sam. You rolled your eyes and looked at Larry and Matthew. Larry was yelling at his poor son.

“Remind you of someone?” Sam asked his older brother.” You bit your lip because Larry reminded you of John, in a way. Dean looked at Sam confused. “Dad?”

“Dad never treated us like that.” Dean scoffed.

“Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don’t remember?”

“Maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.” Dean looked at you and you bit your lip. You weren’t getting in the middle of a possible sibling fight.

“Right. Right, like when I said I’d rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.” Sam scoffed.

“Bowhunting’s an important skill.” Dean defended his dad.

“Whatever. How was your tour?” Sam rolled his eyes. He was done with the conversation and you were glad.

“You might be onto something. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn’t the first strange death around here.” Dean said.

“What happened?” You asked, leaning in close.

“About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry’s surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings.” Dean sighed.

“More bugs.” You shuddered.

“More bugs.” Dean and Sam nodded.

“You know what, I think I have had enough of family time. We should go.” The boys seemed to agree and you three made it out of there without anyone noticing and you walked to the car. You looked at Dean who got his keys and was about to hand them to Sam but you stopped him.

“No, if you’re letting Sam drive, can I?” You pleaded.

“No way, you think I forgot what happened?” Dean scoffed and reached over your head to hand Sam the keys.

“No, Dean, come on, you’re being a big baby,” You rolled your eyes. “I know how to drive.”

“Yeah, well, not today you don’t.” You rolled your eyes deeply and got in the back seat with Sam behind the wheel and Dean next to him.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked.

“To the motel. We’re coming back here later tonight.” Dean said.


End file.
